Secondary analysis of a 12-month blinded, prospective, placebo controlled multicenter clinical trial of D-penicillamine and Hydroxchloroquine in JRA patients. Goal of this study was to define patterns of clinical response over time and compare to placebo response patterns to assess efficacy and duration of trials with these toxic drugs. This user is from Children's Hospital GCRC.